A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data network and, more particularly, to a star data network that facilitates bidirectional wireless data communications between a main processor unit and a varying number of peripheral units as they become located within the proximity of the processor unit.
B. Description of Related Art
Over the last decade, the size and power consumption of digital electronic devices has been progressively reduced. For example, personal computers have evolved from lap tops and notebooks into hand-held or belt-carriable devices commonly referred to as personal digital assistants (PDAs). One area of carriable devices that has remained troublesome, however, is the coupling of peripheral devices or sensors to the main processing unit of the PDA. Generally, such coupling is performed through the use of connecting cables. The connecting cables restrict the handling of a peripheral in such a manner as to lose many of the advantages inherent in the PDA's small size and light weight. For a sensor, for example, that occasionally comes into contact with the PDA, the use of cables is particularly undesirable.
While some conventional systems have proposed linking a keyboard or a mouse to a main processing unit using infrared or radio frequency (RF) communications, such systems have typically been limited to a single peripheral unit with a dedicated channel of low capacity.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to develop a low power data network that provides highly reliable bidirectional data communication between a host or server processor unit and a varying number of peripheral units and/or sensors while avoiding interference from nearby similar systems.